The present invention is directed to a knockdown toy that includes a number of different components capable of being assembled into a variety of shapes, sizes, and designs, all of which, according to the main theme of the present invention, simulate a space station or space ship.
The National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) is currently developing plans for the design, manufacture and launching of a space station which is to orbit the earth, and upon which a number of men and women will live, work and sleep. The current state of such a space station is so advanced that it is hoped that such a space station will be built and launched during this decade.
The space station envisioned and designed by the NASA engineers and scientists will, of course, have to include a large main section in which the inhabitants live and work and sleep, and must also include a number of support systems, such as fuel and oxygen storage tanks, solar collecting panels, antennae, a command module where the controls are situated, and many more components necessary for the successful launching and maintenance of the space station in orbit. Support structure for all of these is also needed. NASA has already designed the type of space station to be placed in orbit, which space station will include all of the necessary parts mentioned above.
The present invention is a knockdown toy having a number of different parts which may be assembled into a finished sculpture or design which resembles the NASA space station design or one's own imagined design. Knockdown toys are well-known, and are known to have an end design such as a plane, an automobile, a boat, and many other designs. All of the toy components of such prior art knockdown toys are specially designed for the type of design the toy is to resemble when assembled.